The master of illusion
The master of illusion is the first episode of series 6 of Doctor Who. SYNOPSIS Julio took a sip of his apple cider and looked at the sky. Stars dotted the sky and the moon was up, Julio knew it was getting late. It was about time for the carnival to close and he needed to find Windy. "John, have you seen Windy?," Julio asked. "Oh, yeah! I've seen her. She went to the ferris wheel a few minutes ago.," John answered. Julio sighed, he needed to find Windy before it got too late so he could take her home. He looked at his watch and adjusted his tie, he knew it was time for the carnival to close. He went to the ferris wheel and waited for Windy. A tall man in a tweed jacket with a bow tie was waiting in line. He was eating cotton candy and he was wearing a stetson. "Excuse me?," The tall man asked Julio, "Is it about time for the carnival to close? I just wanted to go on the ferris wheel one last time.," The man said. "Um, yes. Unfortunately it's about time for it to close. No one can get on the ferris wheel again.," Julio said. It was about time for Windy to get off the ferris wheel so they could go home. When Windy got off the ferris wheel she saw, Julio. "Uncle Julio!," she said, "Can we stay a little longer?," she asked. "No, I'm afraid it's time to leave. But we can come back another time.," Julio said. Windy noticed a clown handing out balloons to children. "Look Uncle Julio! A clown!," Windy exclaimed. Windy went over to the clown. The clown was wearing a curly red wig and had lots of make up on. The man in the tweed jacket with the bow tie looked at the clown for some time. "Get away from that clown!," the man said. "He's not who you think he is!," the man said. Julio looked at the man. "Who are you and how would you know that?," Julio asked. "I am the doctor and I have enough experience to know that, that clown is not really a clown. He's dangerous!," the doctor said. The clown looked at Windy and said, "Hello there little girl! Want some candy?," and the clown smiled. "See? He's harmless! Are you out of your mind?," Julio asked. Windy took a lollipop from the clown and as she was about to lick it, "Don't take candy from strangers! This clown is not at all who you think he is!," the doctor told Windy. Windy hesitated to lick it and dropped the lollipop on the ground. The clown kneeled down to talk to Windy. "That mans not very nice! Tell him to go away!," the clown said. As he said that his eyes glowed red and Windy looked into them. Windy's eyes became clear white, there were no pupils or irises. She stared at the clown, mesmerized. "Yes sir!," Windy said. Windy turned to look at the doctor. "YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE!!! GO AWAY!!!," she told the doctor. She repeated it several times. "Windy! Don't be rude!," Julio said. When Julio looked at his doctors eyes his mouth opened in horror. "OH MY GOD!," he said. "You were right, doctor! You were right!," Julio said. Windy repeated and repeated, "YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE!!! GO AWAY!!!," While people stared in horror. "What have you done to my daughter?," Julio asked. The clown smiled a wicked smile as it's eyes glowed red. Julio stared in horror into the clown's eyes and his eyes became clear white like Windy's were and he began to repeat and repeat to the doctor, "YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE!!! GO AWAY!!!," While more and more people stared in horror. People were screaming and others watched in horror. The Doctor looked at Windy. "SNAP OUT OF IT!! SNAP OUT OF IT!! STOP SAYING THAT! THAT CLOWN HAS HYPNOTIZED YOU!!!," he said to her. TBA Category:Eleventh Doctor stories Category:Elcidboy stories